


It starts with a salad

by Leelia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelia/pseuds/Leelia
Summary: One day Sehun and Junmyeon find out that they're dating the same guy. It ends with a breakup everyone regrets, because who could ever be mad at sweet Jongin?When an immortal alien called Jackson Wang comes to their measly uni planet to throw the party of the century, they might get a chance to run into Jongin again, to find out why he would date both of them behind their back.





	It starts with a salad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, welcome to this fic. Just a few things in advance:
> 
> 1\. Parts of this story were written slightly drunk, or in the morning on a train.  
2\. This is probably not as funny as I think it is.  
3\. No beta, probably bad english, sorry.

“OH. MY. GOD”, it screams through the dorm. Followed by a bout of laughter and hiccuped and wheezed “this-is-hilarious-es” and “in-front-of-my-salad-es”.

The dorm is never silent, by any means. It is also very cramped, very messy, and the dishes live in the sink. It's basically the expected outcome of several broke uni students trying to live as cheaply as possible. Right now, cramped into a tiny kitchen, a tiny living room and three even tinier bedrooms, live Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Yixing.

One would think that in space, well, there's more space. But scrap that. Students are broke in space as well. At least they're gonna get rich and out of there after they finished uni on this godforsaken planet which is basically one huge single campus. It's what keeps four of the flatmates going, keeps them continuing to endure Byun Baekhyun.

The scream and the laughter come from Baekhyun, of course. He's splayed out over the entire and only couch they possess, his cellphone long dropped to the floor in his hysterics. Baekhyun likes old world memes, and well, he just stumbled over this one porn video, in which two guys are doing it in front of some girls salad. That's what he tries to communicate to Park Chanyeol, who's sitting on the floor, not really getting it, but that can't stop him from making heart eyes at Baekhyun. Chanyeol is the fifth person, the one who doesn't mind living with Baekhyun at all, because he wants to get into his pants.

*

There's one (1) reason why this story starts with a salad. And well, it might be silly, but one day, some cheeky sales person who was coming up with fun quotes to go on beer coasters, thought it would be a fun idea to write: “ (Insert brand of beer): because a good story never started with a salad”. Well, he was wrong. A good story can indeed start with a salad.

*

But it isn't the salad in Baekhyuns video. It is actually the salad that Sehun doesn't really want to eat anymore, after hearing Baekhyun screaming about his meme and how he wants to recreate it. Sehun is currently sitting in the kitchen, on a bench, because they don't have space for a table. He just finished making his salad. Good salad. With green salad, and carrots, and avocado, and a little chicken breast (a lot of chicken breast). He sighs. Sehun sighs a lot these days.

“Jongin would have loved this salad.” he says to no one. He only dated Jongin for a month, but he was literally the love of his life. He sighs some more.

“Probably would have been indifferent towards the salad. Would have loved the chicken, you mean.” Junmyeon stands there, in the door frame. He sighs too. Jongin has been the love of his live too. Sehun knows that. Jongin probably doesn't. Had dated both of them, had not even been sorry when they found out and confronted him. Even worse, he had looked rather confused as to why it wasn't possible to date two people behind their back at once.

“What an asshole”, Sehun mumbles.

“True, true”, Junmyeon agrees.

“What a wonderfully handsome and sweet asshole though”, Sehun adds.

“Handsome and sweet indeed”, Junmyeon parrots.

They sigh in unison.

“Can I borrow that salad?” Baekhyun asks the two lovesick idiots who have been stood in the kitchen for several minutes as he barges in. Several minutes, in which Baekhyun has decided to go on a quest of finding 1. a salad and 2. a person who can fuck him in front of said salad. Baekhyun knows himself that he is an idiot.

“God no!”, Sehun screams, diving for the drawer to get a fork. Got to eat the salad, got to save it from Baekhyuns perverted plans. Junmyeon, who recognises the danger immediately, joins him.

And Baekhyun, well he has a problem now, because he has no idea how salads work, and where to get some. But it had been such a good old world meme!

*

What one needs to know about old world is, that Rome is a planet. The Latin language was brought to old earth by an immortal alien around 800 BC. And the first roman king was neither Romulus nor Numa. He was called Jackson.

*

It's a few days later when Sehun wakes up in Junmyeons arms. Well, he always wakes up in Junmyeons arms. They have been roommates for a while now. Several years to be perfectly precise. They are best friends and very close to each other. Sometimes they hold hands and they might have made out a few times when they were drunk (they get drunk often). They sleep in the same bed because the other bed is their closet. Not because they like to cuddle.

(Maybe also because they like to cuddle)

But waking up in Junmyeons arms just makes Sehun think about Jongin, lately. His theory is, that Junmyeon and him developed the same taste in guys because they're so close. What was that called again? Osmosis?

But Sehun needs to pee, so he wriggles out of Junmyeons grip and goes on his quest to pee. The quest goes as follows: 1. get out of Junmyeons grip (almost failed because its very tight and Sehun likes it) 2. ignore Baekhyun who fell asleep on the couch butt naked (It's easy, Sehun is used to that view. Sehuns dick is bigger than Baekhyuns by the way, thank you very much) 3. actually hit the toilet while peeing (Sehun is an odd man, he actually likes to sit on the toilet, so, easy again) 4. wash your hands afterwards (Failed).

He stumbles back to his room afterwards. Junmyeon is still sleeping. He looks very cute. Jongin looked cute in that bed too. It's still a wonder how many times they fucked in that bed without Junmyeon noticing. But Junmyeon's a nerd who was living in the library during that time. He also always fucked Jongin in that library, that's the reason why Sehun never caught them.

Looking for clothes to wear is always a quest as well. At least they managed to get a system going, where the really dirty clothes are on the floor, and the only a little dirty clothes are on the bed. Once Sehun is finished, he turns around to find Junmyeon sitting up, with ruffled hair and still looking like a zombie. Sehun knows the secret to Junmyoens handsomeness and its called being an ultimate pro master at makeup (also having a face that's naturally extremely handsome, but one can't help all the dark circles).

After a mediocre morning the day proceeds to be very mediocre as well The highlight is when Sehun hugs Junmyeon goodbye, and when he waves at him while they cross each other in the hallway while running to some classes. It gets worse though, as Sehun gets home from all his classes. It's because Yixing is fucking a girl who is screaming very loudly back in his own room, while Jongdae is screaming in the living room to drown out the noise. Sehun wouldn't mind this actually. Yixing deserves sex and Jongdae deserves to scream, because other than the screaming he is actually pretty funny.

The problem is, that Baekhyun is screaming too.

Sehun doesn't understand him though, so he tries to ignore it as much as possible and disappears into his room. The whole noise might not be the best soundtrack to jerk off to, but Sehun actually manages. He tries not to think of Jongin as he's doing it, but he can't help it. Jongin was so cute, looked so innocent with all his bear themed sweaters. With his clothes off, he looked like a greek god. He was great at sucking dick, but overall he was very vanilla. Sehun liked that. They were very cute together.

Another person he can't help thinking of is Junmyeon. Sehun doesn't really like that, they're best friends after all, nothing romantic happening between them at all. He blames thinking about him instead of Jongin when he comes on the fact, that it's Junmyons bed as well.

*

On old earth, there used to be a language called Chinese. The word for king in this language was Wang. The reason for this word coming into existence was an alien who survived on that planet for several centuries. This alien also somehow managed to become king in several different parts and during different times on old earth. Wang was his surname.

*

Once Sehun dares to leave his room again, the sound level has come down a little. Also Junmyeon is home, and he's drunk. Sehun learns the reason why Baekhyun was screaming so loudly. It's because of a party. Apparently, the party of the century. A one in a lifetime opportunity. A dude, known for throwing parties. He's rich, he's immortal. He has his own huge spaceship. In his wake, people are hungover for days but satisfied, because they just had the party of their life. And he's coming to their measly uni planet.

The legend. Jackson Wang.

Everyone is going to be there. The whole planet. The whole student body. All the professors. Even the janitor and the cleaning crew will probably be excused to go to the party.

And then, with dread, Sehun realises that Jongin is going to be there too. And as he looks at Junmyeon, he realises that that's probably the reason why he's drunk.

Later, when he coerces Junmeyon to lie down and sleep, he knows that they both think about the same thing. About the possibility of seeing Jongin again, wishing for it to happen and for it not to happen at the same time.

*

One day, old earth died. It was not of old age. It was because of the parasites. Which, of course were the human species. Once, the human species was chosen as the number 1 most annoying species in the whole universe. The survey was right of course. But it might as well have said that they're the most dangerous species. The second most annoying species in that survey were the romans. The main reason was probably because their motto was somewhere along the line that if you're immortal it's better to be rich. Most romans were ruthless businessmen. The second main reason was, that Jackson Wang of the second most annoying species singlehandedly saved the lives of a good bunch of the most annoying species when old earth spontaneously exploded. The planet itself had tried to communicate to the humans for several decades that its enough now goddammit, stop killing me, but it's only means of communication were crop circles. Good thing Jackson Wang could read those. Luckily he still had his own space ship somewhere. The people he saved were mostly asian. Those were a little better than the rest.

*

The party comes nearer and nearer. Junmyeon and Sehun cuddle a lot to comfort each other. Yixing continues to fuck people, and Jongdae continues to scream. Sometimes Yixing fucks Jongdae, and Jongdae continues to scream. Baekhyun doesn't give up on his meme. Sehun hasn't eaten salad in the meantime. He just eats the chicken alone, it's tastier than the green stuff anyway. And Chanyeol still pines after Baekhyun, who still doesn't understand that Chanyeol would gladly go buy some salad for him and then fuck him in front of it, even though Chanyeol literally says it to his face at least once a day.

When the day comes, dressing for the party proves to be difficult. Sehun can't decide, if he should dress up or not. After Jongin, he's not yet emotionally available, so why present his hot ass to strangers, but a part of his brain screams at him to dress like a slut. That part wins at the end. He's in his tightest skinny jeans when he leaves the dorms, all the room mates in tow.  
  
Jihyo is lingering in the hallway. Jihyo is hot, and her boobs are almost all out. "Nice dress", Sehun compliments her. The boobs aren't doing anything for him, though he's curious about how squishy they are sometimes.  
  
"Aww thanks Sehun", she says with the sweetest of smiles. "But it's trash, it doesn't have any fucking pockets".  
  
But then her demeanor changes, and she looks at him and at Junmyeon with a scowl. She points at her eyes and then at Sehun, and afterwards at Junmyeon. "And now, don't you fucking dare hurt Jongin any more you bitch", she scowls, as she turns around abruptly and struts away.  
  
Ah, he had totally forgotten that he knows Jihyo through Jongin. He doesn't really get what Jihyo is trying to get at though. Jongin wasn't the person who got hurt after all.  
  
Jackson Wangs spaceship is docked in front of the human society studies facility. It's only a short walk from their dorm.  
  
They see this one shirtless dude on their way. He's Jongins friend as well. Sehun has never seen him not shirtless.  
  
"Sup", he greets as he joins them, but not without making a show out of ignoring Sehun and Junmyeon. He looks a little drunk already. The Yolo you only live once tattoo on his clavicles screams at Sehun. It looks quite new.  
  
None of them know why Ravi joins them. He gets on well with Yixing though. They're both dancers, so they chat about the importance of crotch grabbing while dancing.  
  
He doesn't talk to Sehun and Junmyeon at all, but when they arrive in front of the spaceship, he says to Yixing, very pointedly, "I respect you man, but I just don't get how you can hang out with those two after what they did to Jongin".  
  
He seems to have found his friends then, and leaves. There's this other boy there. He's very pretty, but kinda weird. He once hung out with them but had excused himself once Baekhyun had tried to flirt with him. "I hiss at romance", he had said, and had left to go play video games.  
  
It's been a while since the thing with Jongin happened. Already longer than they were actually dating, even. But it's the first time Sehun sees any of Jongins friend circle again and he's kind of confused. Both Ravi and Jihyo seemed to be angry at him and Junmyeon. Jongin must have told them some lie so that they wouldn't think if him as badly.  
  
But as they board the ship, he can't help but wonder, even hope that there might have been a misunderstanding.  
  
The ship is huge. There is even an information board at the entrance. There's several dance floors and several bars, that all give out free booze. There's also written in a friendly script, that, don't you worry, the bars are marked well, you will find your booze, guarantee!  
  
There's already a lot of people, so Sehun and Junmyeon loose the rest. Sehun grabs Junmyeons hand, automatically, as they make their way through the ship. Thankfully, aqcuiring booze is easy enough, exactly as the board was saying.

Sehun ends up molded to Junmyeons back, arm slung around his hip, drink in his other hand, chatting to a really funny and loud guy. Loud guy just asked them if the hot couple would be up for a threesome.

"What couple?" he asks confused. The guy tells him to never mind and instead explains the layout of the party spaceship.

Sehun obliviously keeps wondering who the couple might be. He's a little jealous, as the dude is quite hot. He's short but he has nice thick thighs. He also seems to be pretty popular. He's approached by people all the time, and he greets everyone by name.

Soon, Sehun seems to have found Baekhyun again, as a loud voice keeps telling everyone who wants to listen that he thinks he should find that immortal guy and sleep with him.

An amused grin forms on their new friends lips. He starts moving in Baekhyuns voices direction. He clasps Sehuns shoulder as he passes him and Junmyeon, who suddenly realise who they've been talking to.

"Looks like I found my hookup for the night", he laughs, "yes, I'm Jackson Wang by the way. Nice meeting you. And good luck".

And with that he's gone, leaving two idiots staring at his receding back. Jackson Wang walks straight towards Baekhyun, leading him away, while Baekhyun sports several expressions, like confused, surprised, and a little triumphant.

Chanyeol is pretty down of course, but Sehun and Junmyeon try to cheer him up as much as possible. In the end they don't really succeed, while Chanyeol grabs himself some of the booze to get drunk while mumbling that he's used to that by now.

They stay with Chanyeol to get more drunk for a while, and make their way to the dance floor after. Sehun mostly keeps his place, wrapped around Junmyeon, but as they get more and more drunk, instead of swaying to the music, Sehun straight up starts grinding on Junmyeon.

After a while, Junmyeon turns towards him, leans up and kisses him. Sehun always likes kissing Junmyeon, so he reciprocates enthusiastically, all while they try to keep dancing. For a while, Sehun forgets his surroundings. He gets lost in kissing his best friend, and if there's butterflies breaking out in his stomach then thats probably not because of Junmyeon, but because of the nervousness of the possibility to cross paths with Jongin.

Slowly, his hands wander downwards, grabbing Junmyeons perfect butt, as they continue grinding. Junmyeons gasp gets lost in their kiss, and he starts gripping Sehuns hair a little tighter so that it almost hurts. Sehun likes this part about Junmyeon as well, how he can get suddenly so dominant when they fool around. Actually, he once got surprised by Junmyeon telling him how he got a little dominating while fucking Jongin and how much Jongin had enjoyed it. Sehun had gotten a little jealous and also a little hard when Junmyeon had told him that.

They're full on making out by this time and Sehun loses himself in a confusing fantasy that he has always tried to avoid. In his fantasy, he watches Junmyeon and Jongin getting it on. In his fantasy Sehun isn't jealous, just turned on a lot as he watches Jongin getting dominated, as the Jonging that was so vanilla in bed disappears.

When they end the kiss and Sehun looks to the side, he wishes he had stayed in his fantasies. Because there stands Jongin. Breathtakingly beautiful as always, but with a hurt expression on his face. But before Sehun can go through all his emotions Jongin has already turned around and dissapeared again.

It feels as if he's sober again all of a sudden. Jongin has seen him making out with Junmyeon, and he can't help but feel guilty. All his feelings come back at once, his adoration for this smile, his body, his heart and seoul. Jonign is perfect, and Sehun yearns to feel his touch again. And instead, he's here still hugging his best friend, who's probably going through the exact same feelings.

Junmyeon who looks up at him, smiles awkwardly. He buries his face in Sehuns chest. And Sehun can't hear it, but he can feel Junmyeon shake, can feel how he starts sobbing. Sehun feels like crying as well. Slowly, he pulls him off the dance floor, tries to look for a more quiet place. They pass a very angry looking Jihyo on the way, which makes Sehun walk even faster. Only after he dragged Junmyeon up some stair and down some corridors he finds a nice quiet room, furnished with some nice velvety chairs. In front there's a screen, and he realises they walked into an on-board cinema.

The two of them collapse into the chairs. They say nothing for a long time, both deep in thought. Sehun can't help but wonder how they ever managed to land in this fiasco.

Then, after a while, Junmyeons starts speaking.

"Remember how we met Jongin the first time?"

And Sehun remembers. They were supposed to meet up with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was a friend they were very glad wasn't their roommate, because he would have probably already killed all of them. Baekhyun first of course, but the others would have followed soon after him. They didn't really know why Kyungsoo was their friend. And still, they met him from time to time, and even though he looked very annoyed most of the time, suddenly he would bust out that squishy smile no one could withstand. But that day, Kyungsoo hadn't shown up. Jongin had been there instead, and even though he only had wanted to tell them that Kyungsoo can't make it, he had ended tagging along with them.

"His butt looked so cute that day", Junmyeon continues, "and he was so sweet, laughing at all my dad jokes. And he followed us into all our weird stores, and in the end we got ice cream and I got really hot and bothered watching him eat.

And then he got both our numbers because we had such a good time. I thought I'll never have a chance with someone as breathtaking as him, but then he said hi through text and I invited him to come study with me because I was so busy. We got together after only three study dates, and I fucked him down in the cold magazine between some shelves I knew nobody ever visits. And I told him I want to keep it on the down low because I was so scared of how hard I fell. I was sure he's gonna dump me as soon as he realises how deep in I am."

Junmyeon sighs, rests his head on Sehuns shoulder. Sehun can't help but sling his arm around Junmyeons shoulder, and rub his arm gently. Things had gone similar between Jongin and him. Just that they hadn't fucked in the library of course. But they had advanced fast, and Sehun had fallen hard, just as Junmyeon. The three of them had gone shopping again after two weeks, but Sehun had been too busy making heart eyes at Jongin to realise that Junmyoen was doing the same.

But then things had went downwards fast as Junmyeon had suddenly told Sehun that he wants to tell him something. And he had told him all about Jongin, about how they dated and about how much he already loves and adores him. Sehun had listened in shock, mouth hanging open. He had cried that day, told Junmyeon how Sehun thought he was dating Jongin as well. He hadn't seen it coming at all, Jongin being so sweet and nice all the time. To be fair, Jongin had asked about a threesome with Junmyeon once or twice, but all Sehun had gotten out of that was, that Jongin thought his best friend was hot, which made him proud, because he thought his best friend was hot as well.

They had confronted Jongin as soon as possible, but they hadn't really gotten any more wiser after it. All they got was rid of their boyfriend, who they both adored so dearly. And afterwards, they had wallowed in self pity, with increased cuddle time. He realises that Junmyeon that day was the first person he has made out with after kissing Jongins perfect lips. It has felt nice, but he wants Jongin back. After all he has done, he still wants him back. He doesn't have to tell Junmyeon, because he knows his best friend feels the same.

It's just them in silence again afterwards, until the door bursts open and they hear someone else fall into one of the chairs. Poor guy is sobbing but seems to not have realised that he isn't alone.

Just then the guy whimpers and the both recognise that sound. Crying guy is Jongin. Sehun looks at Junmyeon helplessly, but he knows they should do something. It might be time for a second confrontation. Slowly he gets up just to see Jongin get aware that he's not alone. "Wait", Sehun almost shouts, before Jongin can flee again.

He approaches him fast and sits next to him. Junmyeon does the same.

"We should talk again", Sehun says, sees Junmyeon in agreement. Jongin just looks at them, eyes big and red, unsure almost.

"I think you told me already you don't want me", he says finally, but stays seated.

It doesn't help Sehun understand the situation at all. He never told Jongin he doesn't want him, just told him that it's not ok to date two people behind their back.

He does remember though that Jongin had looked quite bothered when they broke up with him. Maybe they didn't conversate everything that well.

"We told you it's not ok to date two people behind their backs", Sehun decides to tell Jongin again. "We were both so smitten with our boyfriend and suddenly we realise he's dating someone else as well?", Junmyeon throws in, and Sehun hopes Jongin understands this time.

"I was so happy with you Jongin", he says, "I really loved you. But then my best friend suddenly tells me he's dating you too!"

Junmyoen nods in agreement again. "I never wanted to let you go. I also never pegged you for someone who would do this, especially not to someone you know are best friends", he adds.

Jongin has stopped his crying, and Sehun is glad about that. But he looks confused now.

"You- you are best friends?", he asks in the end, looking back and forth between them.

"Of course we are!" Sehun says proudly, grinning in Junmyeons direction. "Best friend, best bro, best roommate man. Wouldn't want someone else. Gives the best cuddles too."

"Oh", is all Jongin can say. Then, "I thought you are dating."

"No?", he says confused, looking to Junmyeon who looks exactly how he feels. "Never dated, man, never thought about it".

Jongin can't help but laugh then. Hysterical laughing.

"Oh god", he finally gets out. "Of course. Now I get everything", he keeps laughing, until it changes into wheezing, then almost crying again. "I'm so dumb", he ends, throws his head back . "So fucking dumb. Of course you'd be mad at me."

Sehun still doesn't comprehend. Jongin thought Junmyeon and him are a couple? That just doesn't make sense at all. He swears they're just best friends. Also it wouldn't change anything, right? Dating two people who are dating each other when they don't know is still wrong right? And then oh. His last brain cell finally works things out.

"You thought we were a couple and we're doing some poly- poly- thing- polyamorous stuff with you?" he brings out, looks at Jongin, then at Junmyeon, a little unsure but he thinks he worked it out.

"Yeah? That's about it", Jongin replies, same unsure expression on his face. "I really thought we were all dating each other. That's why I was so confused why I was always only meeting one of you and why you wouldn't do the threesomes."

Sehun doesn't really know where he should go from there. He gets Jongins point of view. It's not like Junmyeon and him didn't literally make out a while ago. He's so close with his best bro, no wonder Jongin would think they're dating. So he can't be mad at Jongin anymore. Doesn't want to be. Never really wanted to be. But he doesn't know where to go from there.

"So you dated both of us", Junmyeon sums up for them. "You thouhgt we were in a threesome relationship", he continues. "You liked us both?" he asks. "As much as we liked you?"

"Yes, of course", Jongin cries out. "I loved you both so much. I didn't know how I ever got so lucky. I thought you were the dream couple, you were perfect, I fell in love with you as a couple and with you individually, and I thought I'll finally get my threesome, that I'll get to love you and be there for you at the same time when you confronted me. But instead, I got broken up with."

Sehun feels bad all of a sudden. He never wanted to make Jongin feel bad. Or confused. He just wanted him to be happy.

"I want you back.", he says decidedly. "I don't care what I have to do, I just want you back."

"I feel the same", Junmyeon chips in. "I love you Jongin. Whatever you need from us so that you can forgive us. Just tell us and you'll have it. I need you."

Sehun can see Junmyeon hold Jongins hand. He holds Jongins hand as well, looks at him sincerely.

"Then just date me, both of you", Jongin says, looking deep into Sehuns eyes first, then repeating it with Junmyeon. "I love both of you, and I need you. Also, please think about it, if you're really just best friends, or if there might be more feelings towards each other. I want you both to be together as well."

Sehun thinks he might be ok with that. He loves Jongin, and what if he dates his best friend as well? Who might have be more than his best friend for a while anyway?

He decides to just go for it, so he leans over and kisses Jongin. Jongin who melts into the kiss, who starts crying again, hopefully out of happiness this time. After a while, Sehun makes him turn around and kiss Junmyeon, and watching them feels right.

They take Jongin back home that night. He barely fits into their tiny bed. But Jongins clothes get dropped on their second bed aka their closet as well and it feels right. And when they touch him, and fuck him in turns, Junmyeon and Sehun kiss as well and touch each other as well, and it feels right. They don't say it, but Sehun sees it in Junmyeons eyes. Maybe it's time that they admit that they're more than just best bros.

The next morning comes fast, they barely fit in their bed, but all three of them are cuddled close and it's comfortable. They're also hungover, but Sehun feels some morning wood pressed into his butt, and he doesn't think he could feel happier.

He overhears Baekhuyn and Chanyeol. How Baekhyun tells him how he got fucked good by that Jackson guy, how they talked about old world afterwards. Jackson told him about all the memes. But then he told Baekhyun that he has to leave. That he has other parties to throw.

Baekhyun had gone home and watched Chanyeol sleep. That's what Sehun thinks he hears at least. And then Baekhyun tells Chanyeol that Jackson was great, but that he can't be with an immortal alien that flies around in his spaceship and knows everyone. Because he can never stop thinking about his best friend and how they should probably date, and how he is sad about the fact that Chanyeol always jokes about them hooking up but not actially meaning it.

A while later, Junmyeon and Jongin walk up thanks to Chanyeol proving to Baekhyun that he actually means it. It's not something they want to hear that early in the morning. So they go out to get breakfast somewhere else. But not before trying to drown out their sex noises with their own.


End file.
